Uncle Pockets
Uncle Pockets is a very old imaginary friend and considered to be the best imaginary friend ever, and was the featured character of the episode Bloo Done It. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Character Uncle Pockets is a well-loved and a trusted member of the house. When he returns to Foster's, everyone eagerly welcomes him back. Bloo, however, gets jealous of his popularity and respect. Biography Uncle Pockets was first found by Madame Foster when he was wandering the streets according to a golden trading card in the Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Leapster game. Uncle Pockets prides himself in being a "professional imaginary friend," since first coming to the house, Uncle Pockets has been adopted by many children over the years, with some of his oldest children (and an elderly man who was quite possibly his creator) being quite elderly. He stays with his new friends until they have grown past their need for an imaginary friend. Before he does though, he asks the child for something personal to remember them by, hiding them away beneath a tree in Madame Foster's yard so no one could ever find them. Due to him being a "professional friend" he likes to give the appearance that he doesn't form lasting attachments to the children and does not miss them when he leaves, believing that this attitude is what makes him a pro and thus gives him the respect of other friends at Foster's. In Bloo Done It, Uncle Pockets returns once again to Foster's and everyone welcomes him back, declaring him the "best imaginary friend ever." Bloo becomes jealous of Uncle Pockets, not only because this return is turning everyone's attention away from his newfounded newspaper business, but also because of Pockets' fame and his respect from every friend in the house. Mac and Bloo decide to interview Uncle Pockets so they could do a news story on him. While interviewing him, Bloo notices Uncle Pockets' duffle bag. When Bloo goes to take a peek inside, Pockets quickly snatches the bag away claiming that there was "nothing to look at." Knowing that there was something suspicious about Uncle Pockets, Bloo sought out the perfect opportunity to write an exposé on Uncle Pockets that would somehow ruin his reputation and thus, Bloo would gain the respect of everyone in the house. Bloo spends the next day following Uncle Pockets around the house, seeing if he could find anything else suspicious about Uncle Pockets. Bloo interviews every friend in the house, none of whom had anything negative to say about Uncle Pockets. Even Duchess, who is known to hate everyone in the house, notes him as "tolerable." Eventually Bloo decides to give up, until he overhears Madame Foster telling pockets that she "knows his checkered past." Bloo continues to follow Pockets around and track everything he does, noting a couple more instances where Pockets appeared to be up to no good. Bloo eventually comes to the conclusion that Uncle Pockets was attempting to murder Madame Foster and sell the deed to the house. When Mac calls Bloo on the phone to report some more information that he found out about Uncle Pockets, Pockets disconnects the phone line and ominously tells Bloo that it was time for bed. Uncle Pockets then tucks Bloo into bed so tightly that he's unable to free himself. Bloo looks through the crack of his bedroom door and sees the shadow of a knife on the wall, followed by a scream from Madame Foster. Bloo then looks out the window to see Uncle Pockets with a shovel and a burlap sack. Bloo eventually manages to free himself and climbs out the window on to a tree to get a closer look. However, Bloo falls out of the tree and a startled Uncle Pockets accidentally knocks him out with his shovel. Bloo awoke the next morning to find himself tucked in bed again. Bloo rushes downstairs and begins to tell everyone the events of last night, as well as everything that he had observed about Pockets over the past couple days. Uncle Pockets then tells his side of the story, and explains that he was actually treating Madame Foster to a free day at the spa. Madame Foster, who Bloo had assumed was dead, then appears and confirms that Uncle Pockets had, indeed, given her a free day at the spa. The only thing that was still unexplained was what was inside the bag. Bloo promptly digs up the bag and reveals its contents, which turn out to be a bunch of personal possessions, each one from a different kid who had adopted Pockets over many years. Mac had interviewed every one of Uncle Pockets' previous owners, all of whom said that they had given him something to remember them by. Uncle Pockets was so embarrassed by this that every time he returned to Foster's he would bury this bag of stuff beneath a tree in the yard, because it showed that he did, in fact, have a personal attachment to every kid that had adopted him. Uncle Pockets was worried that because of this, he would lose his title as a "professional imaginary friend," as well as the respect of everyone in the house. Mr. Herriman reassures Uncle Pockets that there was no shame in having a personal attachment to your owner, whether current or previous. Everyone then tells him that he will always be "the best imaginary friend ever," much to Bloo's dismay. Uncle Pockets is eventually adopted yet again, and Bloo goes back to printing news stories on himself hoping to garner as much attention as Pockets would receive each time he returned to the house, but to no avail. Uncle Pockets made a brief cameo in Badvertisement. Trivia *Uncle Pockets dresses similar to Willy Wonka from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. *Uncle Pockets it's based on the American comedian Ed Wynn who had voiced the Mad Hatter from 1951 Disney's animated film Alice in Wonderland. *It is hinted that he was the first friend to be put into Foster's, so it's possible that he is as old as Mr. Herriman, if not a bit younger. *The fact he rhymes everything he says could be a reference to Dr. Seuss novels, in which all of the characters rhyme in their speech. *His most treasured possessions are the following: a signed baseball he used to play catch with, a favorite doll of one of his female adopters, the caboose of a trainset of his (supposed) first owner, some baby teeth and a few photographs. Gallery Uncle_pockets.jpg Uncle Pockets 2.png Uncle Pockets 3.png Uncle Pockets 4.png Uncle Pockets 5.png Uncle Pockets 6.png PocketsVSBloo.png Category:Characters Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Green Imaginary Friends Category:One-Time Characters Category:Males Category:Male Imaginary Friends Category:Heroes Category:Characters liked by a majority